


Magnetic Webs

by AmelieGreen



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieGreen/pseuds/AmelieGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing press for X-Men Days of Future Past, Michael meets someone new who has a bigger impact on him than even he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic Webs

Many years from now, he'll grin and bless Harry for it but tonight, tonight he's going to merrily curse in English, Irish and German at his long time friend who left him the voicemail almost as if he knew the precise moment Michael was going to be in the shower and unable to reply. It wasn't that he didn't like Harry because Michael did, loved the younger man like a brother if he was to be honest but it was simply that Harry was part imp, part trickster and the last time they were together, well all he could say is thank goodness for bail money. He laid out his suit, pausing to admire his stylist's choice before reaching for his cell and scrolling to the voice mail, hitting play and trying once more to decipher the riddle that was Harry. And just who was the plus one that Harry swore that Michael had to meet.


End file.
